U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/752,066, filed Jan. 14, 2013, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Modular armor systems for use in tactical and military operations, including garments, namely ballistic vests and armor plate carriers, are well known. Such systems, particularly the vests and carriers, have apparatus for assembling and securely holding the garment on or about the user's body. Older known ballistic vests in particular often have complex systems for placing and assembling the vest about the body, herein also referred to as doffing the vest or garment, typically utilizing a complex system of belts and straps that take significant time and familiarity to assemble and adjust, and for removing or doffing it. More recently, apparatus and systems for rapid removal of garments such as ballistic vests in emergency situations such as combat to enable inspecting and treating injuries to the wearer's body, and to facilitate escape from dangerous situations such as immersion in water, have been developed.
Reference in this regard, the ballistic vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,570, which discloses front and rear portions that can separate completely from one another, while a waist belt and cummerbund of the vest have an end that separates from at least one of the front and rear portions. This vest uses a complex system of belting and straps for normal donning and doffing, and a rapid release system which utilizes a flexible retainer including a cable that can be quickly pulled to break the vest into pieces for removal. In emergency situations, it is necessary to remove the vest very rapidly, e.g., when sinking or immersed in water, or in the case of a severe injury or suspected injury to the protected region of the body.
As other known ballistic vests, reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,917, which discloses a rear break away feature; U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,523 which discloses a quick release garment which is also a ballistic vest, that utilizes a flexible retainer similar to that of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,047,570; and 8,056,196 which discloses a quick release fitting having utility for use in garments such as ballistic vests and the like.
It can be observed that the known carriers and vests such as those referenced above, do not provide protection for the neck and throat regions of the body. When such protection is desired, e.g., for various military or tactical operations, supplemental throat and neck protectors can be added to the know systems. However, a disadvantage with the presently known supplemental protector apparatus, is they attach to the vest or carrier in a manner which limits or reduces the size of the neck opening or space. This can interfere with microphones and other communications gear that may be worn at the same time. The known supplemental systems also reduce the ability to rapidly remove or doff the vest or carrier, thereby reducing or even negating the benefit of the rapid release system.
Components of tactical vests, plate carriers, belts, chest rigs, and the like, typically used in military and law enforcement activities, are typically connected or joined together using well known fasteners and closures, such as mechanical clasps, snaps, buckles, ladder locks, and hook and loop systems. Such apparatus and garments are often outfitted with pouches, pockets, and other holders, for carrying a variety of objects, particularly, ammunition, communications and other electronic devices, batteries, food, and medical supplies. Such pouches, pockets and other holders typically also include well known, secure fasteners and closures, such as mechanical clasps, snaps, buckles, ladder locks, and hook and loop fasteners. However, a shortcoming of many of the various known fasteners and closures, sometimes herein referred to singularly as “fasteners” is that, at least when opened, a distinct sound is emitted. For mechanical fasteners, it is typically a brief mechanical clicking or sliding sound. For hook and look fasteners, it is typically a protracted tearing sound. As a consequence, a wearer's secret or concealed location may be disclosed by use of the fastener. However, adjusting fit, or accessing items secured by such fasteners may be necessary or desired. Buttons are known silent fasteners, but are difficult to manipulate when wherein gloves, and can be particularly difficult to locate and unfasten under emergency and exigent circumstances. Buttons are also easily broken off and lost, and can concentrate stress on an associated garment or other item when heavily loaded.
Thus, what is sought is a manner for providing armored throat and neck protection, alone or as a supplement to an armored vest or carrier system, and silent fastening and connecting apparatus, which overcome one or more of the disadvantages and shortcomings of known apparatus and systems.